tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dic Soupcan
Dic Soupcan is a drunken RED Demoman TF2 Freak created by YouTube user metabug. His theme is Drunk as I Like -- Touhou: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Appearance and Personality Dic Soupcan appears as a simple RED Demoman who is often noticeably hunched. He is usually seen mumbling drunken gibberish and doing a strange dance which involves flailing his limbs around his body. Apparently, he is permanently drunk, and is almost unable to spend a minute without drinking regularly. Thus, his behavior changes significantly and unpredictably most of the time. He may sometimes appear calm, other times just plain tired, and then suddenly violent. However, he is known to be genuinely evil, as he mercilessly attacks even people who are trying to help him. Powers and Abilities Dic Soupcan's powers come from his perpetual intoxication, and this combination makes him one of the most dangerous freaks in the GMod Universe. His numerous fearsome abilities allowed him to defeat some of the most vicious TF2 Monsters in existence: *'Soupcan Charge': Dic Soupcan's primary and most recognizeable attack. Dic will make a quick and very deadly tackle after exclaiming "Soup can!" and then proceed to dismember his target. Then, he literally buries what is left of the victim in his soup can. *'Bottles': Dic Soupcan can summon bottles of scrumpy to use as melee weapons (showing enough proficiancy to dual-wield them). He may also throw these bottles at his target's face, knocking them back after being hit. This is Dic's preferred method of ranged combat. *'Grenade burp': Dic can burp pipe bombs from his mouth directly at the enemy.These pipe bombs will explode on impact with any surface and can damage anyone (including Dic Soupcan himself) within a large area. *'Vomit': Dic Soupcan can emit a massive wave of vomit at his enemies. This does not appear to do major damage to tougher enemies, but is still capable of stunning, staggering or even knocking down opponents. *Dic has been shown in a few occasions wielding a Pain Train, whether throwing it or clubbing his opponents with it. *Dic is also recognized for his immunity to decapitation. His body can function without a head and his head can regain functionality if rejoined with his body. *On at least one occasion, Dic Soupcan has entered "Nightmare Mode." His eyes will flash brightly as he draws an Eyelander ready, while the rest of the environment darkens significantly. In this state, he can induce terror in most of his enemies, rendering them barely able to defend themselves. Subsequently, he slowly approaches and eventually beheads his target with the Eyelander. Faults and Weaknesses *Although Dic Soupcan's power stems from his drunkenness, in this state he is very oblivious to potential threats and traps. *His most deadly attack is very straightforward and relatively easy to avoid. *Even though he can survive decapitation, he loses all of his senses aside from touch (as well as his brain) and he will be unable to use any special abilities that involve his head (Bomb burp, Vomit, etc). Trivia *Dic Soupcan is presumably the first Demoman TF2 Freak, possibly being preceded by Seeman. Unfortunately, the latter's original video appearance has been lost, so it is nearly impossible to verify this. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Painis Cupcake meets Dic Soupcan *Dic Soupcan meets L4D crew *Dic Soupcan island By the community *Dic Soupcan Revenge *Dic soupcan was on hydro *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2 *TF2 Freak Fight, Seeman VS Dic Soupcan *Enemies of Old *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, Part 2 Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Demomen Category:Enthusiasts Category:Goofballs Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by metabug Category:Mood-swingers Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal